world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
041315doirmaenam
01:26 GA: Doir knocks on the door to wherever Maenam is. "hello? is this a bathroom?" 01:27 AC: Maenam eyes the door narrowly, her hair growing more and more ragged as she contemplates. "...no." 01:28 GA: "are you sure?" 01:28 GA: "cause i really gotta go." 01:29 AC: "Oh my fucking glub Doir no, go exorcise demons somewhere else." 01:29 GA: "maenam! oh, shit. wait, were you insane, or was that someone else?" 01:30 AC: She growls audibly and creaks her door open. Her eyes are bloodshot with magenta as she peaks out. "Go fucking jump off a pier, numbnuts." 01:31 GA: "whoa. you okay, buddy?" Doir seems genuinely worried. 01:33 AC: "I've never been more 'okray' in my shellterd, stupid life now make like a buoy and bob the fuck out of here." 01:35 GA: "...maenam, you look tired and you're being kinda mean. like, i know you don't like me, actually hate me, but i thought we made up for that." 01:35 GA: "and you just called your life stupid." 01:36 GA: "and also i heard you weren't doing so well." 01:38 AC: "I SAID I'M DOING FUCKING FIN YOU GLUBSLOBBERING SACK OF BARNACLES!" The door opens as a pointy-nailed finger pokes out at Doir's chest. 01:38 AC: "Lemme get one fucking thing crystal lake clear with you." 01:38 AC: "I don't just hate you Doir." 01:39 AC: "There are Troll Shakespearean sonnets I would write about just how much I loathe you." 01:41 GA: "i know ive been an ass to you, but... like, i thought we were at least *friends*, man. and im sorry, and i've changed, and you seem pretty stressed, but... uh, have you slept lately?" 01:42 AC: Her shark-like teeth are grinding together. "Sleep is for chumps who don't have plans, Doir." 01:43 GA: "yeahhh but sleep is also important for staying alive and having a clear head." 01:43 GA: "and i don't have any plans, and i'm pretty chumpy, and i barely get any sleep." 01:43 GA: "though that's more insomnia than anything." 01:45 AC: "Oh my glub do you NOT TAKE A SINGLE SECOND TO STOP AND THINK ABOUT HOW GLUBBERING STUPID EVERYTHING FROM YOUR WORDCHUTE SOUNDS!?" 01:45 GA: "i do, actually! i take a lot of seconds! and i hate it!" 01:46 GA: "do you think i want to be stupid??! do you think im trying?! no!" 01:46 GA: "but im not calling other people stupid." 01:46 GA: "and hurting their feelings." 01:47 AC: She rolls her eyes and slams the door closed as she delves back into her courderoy pile of doom, "LISTEN TO YOUR GUNTOTING BOYFRIEND AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME DOIR, I SWEAR TO GLUB!" 01:48 GA: "but im worried about you! you're a vet too, even if we don't get along much! all of the others are worried too!" 01:49 AC: "THEY CAN ALL TAKE A FUCKING LONG WALK OFF A SHORT GLUBBING PIER oh wait I already used that one, THEY CAN SOAK THEIR HEADS IN A TIDEPOOL OF SHIT FOR ALL I CARE." 01:50 AC: "BE RULED OR BE FUCKING DEAD DOIR!" 01:51 GA: "yeah, i don't give a shit about who rules me? anyone can rule me for all i care. but what about you? you used to be so nice! everyone loved you!" 01:53 AC: The door slams open again as she grabs Doir by his shirt collars, "I was a fucking JOKE to them and you and you fucking know it! I was just the fishyfashion girl that was too stupid to see how fucking pathetic she was!" 01:53 AC: "Whale no fucking more!" 01:53 GA: "none of us thought that, maenam! we all saw you as a friend!" 01:54 GA: Doir doesn't even bother squirming, just lets himself be grabbed. 01:58 AC: She cackles, her eyes growing wider, showing more fuschia then before, "I just wised the fuck up Doir. Nice gets you krilled like Beau and Ryspor. Fronds gets you betrayed like Jossik and Kikate. Frond gets you a son you can't stand to be around without trying to stab him to death!" 01:59 AC: "I don't need fronds anymore. People are shit. The only good troll slash human is a fucking subservant troll slash human." 01:59 GA: "holy crap" 02:00 GA: "like, i respect this new outlook you got. i mean, it's pretty cool, not gonna lie, and i'm proud of you for all of your development, but i think this is a negative development." 02:00 GA: "friends are actually better than you'd expect." 02:02 AC: She shoves Doir away, "Did I fucking stutter, bitch? I'm through being nice and I'm through being frondly. You go and tell your fronds that Maenam Niadis said that." 02:02 AC: "No wait." 02:02 AC: "Tell them..." 02:02 AC: "Laynne" 02:03 AC: "Motherglubbing" 02:03 AC: "Bryant" 02:03 AC: "said that." 02:03 GA: "whos laynne motherglubbing bryant" 02:03 AC: "ME YOU FUCKWIT, I'M CHANGING MY NAME!" 02:04 GA: "oh. okay, that's cool. names that start with l are in this season." 02:04 GA: "so you're not gonna murder and or do anything mean to anyone, right?" 02:04 GA: "cause if you do like i think as a hero im supposed to tell you not to" 02:06 AC: She grins a wide, sharktoothy grin. "Knot if I have my way, I'm knot." 02:06 GA: "hahah, buildin atmosphere. sayin somethin vaguelly bad sounding. i love it. keep it up, dude, and you'll be the coolest person this side of paradox space." 02:07 GA: "wait, do you mean like the fashion company lane bryant?" 02:10 AC: "...what?" 02:10 GA: "the... fashion company lane bryant? i mean i assume that's who you're referencing here." 02:10 GA: "or i guess what." 02:11 GA: "theyre all about plus sized clothing, i believe." 02:11 AC: "Um... I just thought it sounded like a good name I guess uhh..." 02:11 AC: "Whale fuck me..." 02:11 GA: "no, no, its a cool name, go with it." 02:11 AC: "Nah you know what, its fin." 02:12 AC: "Yeah I know right? It just like, sounds menacing as fuck." 02:12 GA: Doir nods. "its a good brand. are you spelling it differently? because the company goes l-a-n-e... just in case i have to pchum it over to the others, yknow?" 02:13 AC: "Yeah its like L-A-Y-N-N-E so it works." 02:13 AC: "I think Bryant still fits" 02:14 GA: "alright, gotcha. going with the troll 6 letter names. hey, ive actually got a poster or two back at my old home, since i put up fashion company posters. next time you're near losar you should take it, i don't mind." 02:15 AC: "yeah okay that sounds super cool wait what the fuck am I doing?" She grabs Doir's collar again and gets in his face, "TELL THEM LAYNNE MOTHERGLUBBING BRAYNT SAID THAT!" 02:16 AC: She then proceeds to hatesnog the fuck out of Doir. Again. 02:16 GA: He lets himself be kissed, kind of awkwardly. 02:16 GA: Kind of reciprocates, but he's not sure yet, so it's a tentative snogback. 02:17 AC: She finishes up the snog with a loud, obnoxious smack. "Take that check to the bank and fucking cash it baby." 02:18 GA: He snaps fingerguns at her. "you got it, doll. i mean, oh nooo, im so scared, ahh, i gotta go hide behind my friends because you're menacing" 02:19 GA: Doir walks off nonchalantly. "later taterrrr" 02:19 AC: She grins and slinks back into her paisley-patterned lair.